Welcome to Hogwarts
by LyricalxRose
Summary: Ami Potter's first year of Hogwarts. Will this 11-year-old survive a school of magic? With difficult classes, a surprising secret, and a new crush that only make life at this school of Witchcraft and Wizardry harder than it should be.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

I walked through the smoke billowing from the trains surrounding me.

_Platform 9 3/4, that's what it says on the ticket._

I was very confused; I stood facing the divider between platforms nine and ten.

_Where is it?????_

I looked at my watch, "Oh great, the train leaves in 10 minutes, and I can't find the platform!" My spectacled owl, Ophelia, hooted crossly.

_She's just as upset as I am._

My mind raced, how was I supposed to get on a platform that might not even exist?!

Suddenly, I heard a familiar wizard term, '**Muggle**.'

It came from a shorter woman, with red hair; she had several red-haired children following her.

_Maybe they know how to get on the platform!_

I moved over, trying to blend into the shadows, to see but not be seen. This was a technique I used frequently, when the neighborhood kids chased me, as Camilla told them to.

The woman spoke, motioning towards the tallest of the children. "Percy, you first."

I watched, expecting the tall boy to take out his wand and mutter some kind of elaborate spell. Instead, he only walked towards the divider. My mouth dropped open as he disappeared.

_What?! Did I miss something???_

I decided to watch again, to make sure I wasn't missing anything. Two almost identical boys were stepping up to their mother.

_Twins? _

I noticed that they were slightly different, one was taller, had more freckles, and had messier hair.

The woman looked at the taller boy and said "Fred, you next."

He spoke, "I'm George. Are you really my mother?"

"You can't even tell us apart!" The other boy said.

I laughed. _ They're funny._

The woman pursed her lips. "Fine, George, go on."

The boy walked towards the barrier, stopping only to say, "I'm only joking, I am Fred." before disappearing.

_Wow, he's so dead. _

The woman sighed and motioned for the other boy, George, to go on through.

I watched as a scrawny boy with messy black hair walked up and asked how to get on the platform.

_Why does he look familiar? It seems I've seen him before._

The woman seemed helpful. "Oh, you just walk through the barrier; its Ron's first time going to Hogwarts too."

I saw the boy who was obviously Ron; he was freckled, red-haired, and tall, like the rest of his siblings.

_He's okay, but his brother was far better looking._

I was shocked at myself. What was I thinking? I shook my head and watched as Ron and the other boy walked through the barrier. The mother and a girl who looked only a year or so younger than me followed them.

Now knowing how to get on the platform, I smiled and walked through the barrier. Sure enough, I was met by a large group of people and smoke billowing from a scarlet steam engine. I smiled as I read the sign 'Platform 9 ¾ '

_It's real! I'm actually going! _

I boarded the train, with no real reason to stay on the platform, as I had no one to tell goodbye. I found an empty compartment and sat down, pulling out one of my schoolbooks, to read on the way.

I was entirely divulged in my book when a girl with slightly bushy brown hair entered the compartment. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." She said a slightly bossy tone in her voice.

"Go ahead." I said, going back to my book.

"How do you like it? I've read all of my schoolbooks, and that one is very interesting."

I looked up, looking at the girl more fully.

_So she reads her schoolbooks before school too?_

I smiled, "This one is turning out to be one of my favorites."

_Maybe I will make a friend or two at Hogwarts._

We talked, about books and our expectations for school, soon we arrived on houses.

"I'd take anywhere except Slytherin, But Ravenclaw or Gryffindor definitely are my first choices. " I said, watching for her reaction.

"Same here, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." The girl, who told me that she was Hermione Granger said, smiling. "Maybe we will be in the same house!"

I smiled, "Cross your fingers!"

A small boy looked into the compartment. "Have you seen a toad? Trevor's gone missing."

We said that we haven't seen a toad, but we told the boy that we'd help look for him.

Hermione went down the train one way, as I went another, asking everyone if they've seen a toad. I was getting discouraged as I entered the last compartment, saying, "Has _anyone _seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his." I looked at the passengers, surprised to see the twin red-heads and another boy.

_Oh great, just what I need, a cute boy smiling at me. Don't look at him!_

Of course, he did smile at me, and talk. "No, sorry we haven't seen one."

I lost my battle with self-control and stepped into the compartment.

"What do you have there?" I asked, seeing a box that was moving.

"Lee got a huge tarantula," George said, nodding towards the box.

"Really?" I moved closer, curious.

"Yeah. Wanna see?" Fred laughed, seeing my reaction.

"Sure." I said, almost certain a blush was coloring my face.

_I can't go five seconds without making a fool of myself around him. Great._

Fred smiled mischievously and lifted the lid, revealing a huge, hairy spider.

"Whoa, that's the biggest spider I've ever seen!"

_Awesome, Now I sound like an idiot._

"Yeah, it's pretty big." George said, laughing.

Then, the older boy from the platform, Percy, entered the compartment.

"Fred, George, what is this?" He asked in a bossy, arrogant tone.

"Nothing, dear brother, just Lee's pet." Fred said, closing the lid fast, before Percy could see the box's contents.

"Hmm. Well, I was just making my rounds, telling everyone that we will arrive at Hogwarts in a few minutes' time." Percy said, obviously enjoying the 'rounds' part of his announcement.

"Of course, we will be ready." George smiled, as Fred finished the sentence.

"We won't delay the train, like last year."

Lee chuckled, and I was mad about not knowing this secret,

Percy then looked at me. "You best go back to your own compartment."

I fought to not roll my eyes as he walked away,

"I guess I should go before he comes back." I said grudgingly.

George smiled. "What's your name anyway?"

"Ami." I replied, smiling.

"Well, He's George." Fred said.

"And he's Fred." George answered, laughing.

"I'm Lee, in case anyone cares." Lee said.

I laughed, and made my way to the door, as Fred said,

"We will tell you that story later, it's a really good one, and we stopped the train from going back to London for an hour!"

I smiled and nodded, as I sadly walked back to the compartment.

I changed into my school robes and sat, looking out the window at the flashing scenery, thinking about him.

Hermione entered the compartment, grumbling about some boy who thought she was stuck-up.

"He-ugh!" She shrieked, sitting down. "Anyways, did you find Trevor?"

"No…." I replied, still staring at the countryside.

"Tell me about him." She said, sitting back and smiling smugly.

"What?" I asked, completely shocked. "Who?"

"This boy that has you staring dreamily out of the window, who is he?"

"Who said anything about a boy?" I asked, blushing furiously.

"Just give up and spill, I'll find out anyway." She said, still smiling.

I sighed, and started to tell her about Fred, and how confused I was.

"Well, you should start by-"She was interrupted by the lurch of the train stopping.

We had arrived at Hogwarts.

**Do you like it? Please review! This is my second story, and my first with chapters, so please be patient. I will have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. I didn't realize

Hermione and I got up and made our way through the bustling students exiting the train.

"Are you excited?" She asked, her face lit up in obvious joy.

"Of course!" I said, laughing.

She smiled as we walked off of the train, seeing a large man waving a lantern yelling

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

I smiled and walked towards him, excited to find out why first years were singled out.

I looked back to see Hermione looking at him in shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried. "Aren't you excited to go?"

"Y-Yes, but who is he?"

Just then, the boy with scruffy black hair walked up to the man and said "Hagrid!"

The man smiled as more first years gathered around him. I pulled Hermione closer, annoyed by her tentativeness.

"I'm Hagrid, the groundskeeper fer Hogwarts. I'll be takin' yeh up to the castle."

Everyone seemed excited about that, when one boy asked.

"How are we going to get to the castle??"

Hagrid smiled and said. "Follow me. I'll show yeh."

He led us to a large lake filled with boats.

"Pick a boat; they will take you to Hogwarts." Hagrid said, smiling.

Hermione and I picked a boat, Neville, the boy who lost his toad, came in too.

"What house do you want to be in, Neville?" I asked him, as the boat began to sway with the waves.

"Gryffindor, but I probably won't make it."

"Nonsense, We haven't been sorted yet." Hermione chided.

Neville nodded, he was turning green with seasickness, so we stopped talking.

The boats turned a corner, and in front of us lay a magnificent castle, filled with lights.

"Whoa…" Everyone in the boats was shocked by the beauty of our new school.

I smiled at Hermione as the boats docked on the shore and everyone raced towards the large doors.

Hagrid opened the doors and led the first-years inside, where we marveled at the beauty of the large castle.

"It's so pretty." Hermione whispered.

"I know." I whispered back, awestruck.

We walked up a large set of stairs to meet a witch with emerald green robes meet us.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Right now; you have no house in Hogwarts. There are four, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family, rule-breaking will deduct points, and triumphs will award points. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup. Follow me and the sorting will begin."

We bustled together, racing after her; we all wanted to be the first to see the rest of Hogwarts.

"This is crazy!" I whispered to a boy on my left, his flaming red hair shocking me.

_The younger boy… Ron?_

Hermione gasped to my right and I looked around to see what it was.

I was amazed. "We are going to school _**here**_?" I whispered, totally shocked.

We had entered the great hall, there were floating candles, and the ceiling looked like the night sky. And there were the older students, sitting at four large tables. I couldn't resist looking along the Gryffindor table, looking for _**him**_.

I found him, sitting next to his brother and Lee, the boy from the train. He saw me and winked, his brother giving me a thumbs-up. I blushed and looked away.

Professor McGonagall placed an old, faded hat on a stool. Everyone started whispering about what the hat might be for, when a tear opened and the hat began to _**speak**_

Every first year stood in shock, the hat had _**sung.**_ We were whispering in amazement as Prof, McGonagall cleared her throat and began to read from her scroll.

"Abbott, Hannah."

A girl, obviously Hannah, walked up and sat down on the stool, quivering while Prof. McGonagall placed the tattered hat on her head.

The hat took a moment, mumbling to itself, then it yelled out for everyone to hear

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

One of the tables cheered, and Hannah sat down, smiling happily.

I watched as the group thinned out, everyone being sorted into one house or another, until it was Hermione's turn.

I crossed my fingers superstitiously, as the Hermione walked up.

The hat took a long pause, obviously debating.

_Ravenclaw or Gryffindor…, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor._

The hat finally decided, yelling out,

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Hermione bounced over to the Gryffindor table, the widest grin on her face.

I smiled and waited, knowing I would come soon enough.

The group thinned further, until finally,

"Potter, Ami!"

I heard gasps of surprise, but dismissed it and walked up, sitting on the stool and hoping against hope to be put in Gryffindor.

The hat spoke, not out loud, but whispering, so I could hear.

"There's brains, bravery, a temper. Everything, my, my how difficult. Your brains suggest Ravenclaw, the bravery Gryffindor, the temper Slytherin. Maybe Hufflepuff? As there is no clear choice?"

_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor. _I chanted mentally, hoping.

"Gryffindor? You're that certain? "

I gasped, _how did you know?_

"My dear, I hear everything you think."

I blushed, now uneasy.

"I guess if you are certain, GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word, as I grinned, feeling as if I was floating to the Gryffindor table.

_Yes!_

Hermione was clapping excitedly, as I sat in awe. I saw Fred and George smiling and high-fiving at the end of the table.

Hermione looked at me, a puzzled look on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were related to-"

She was interrupted by Professor McGonagall,

"Potter, Harry!"

The hall was instantly silent, everyone sat on edge as the boy with messy black hair stepped forward, and he sat on the stool.

Hermione whispered again,

Why didn't you tell me you were related to Harry Potter?"

I looked at her, amazed.

"I didn't realize I was."

**A little cliff-hanger. I had to break it soon, it was getting long. The next chapter will be the rest of the feast. There will be a little more Harry and Ron then. Thanks to everyone who has read this, and showed any interest at all! **


	3. I'm really here

**Disclaimer: Only Ami is my character, all others belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. **

I watched my 'so-called' relation sitting there, it seemed like he was up there longer than I was. Finally, the sorting hat cried out

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

The table erupted in cheers, and Fred and George started chanting,

"We got Potter! We got Potter!"

I raised a quizzical eyebrow at Hermione,

"How does everyone know him???"

Hermione looked at me, amazed.

"He's Harry Potter! The boy-who-lived! He defeated You-Know-Who!"

"Um…He defeated who?" I asked, not following her at all.

"You-Know-Who! The darkest wizard of all time?" She looked at me like I was insane for not recognizing the name.

"Still doesn't ring a bell." I sighed and watched Harry walk over to our table.

The anxiousness in the room died down, and I watched the rest of the sorting.

"Weasley, Ronald"

I watched as Ron stepped forward, I saw out of the corner of my eye Fred and George sitting on edge.

The sorting hat took a moment a moment, before saying

"GRYFFINDOR!"

We all clapped, as Ron, his ears bright red, walked over to the table. Hermione was watching him closer than anyone else that night.

I resisted the urge to giggle. "Happy?" I whispered.

"What?!" She looked at me, surprised.

"Are you happy? Your crush is in this house."

She looked about ready to strangle me, "What crush?"

I motioned towards Ron, who had sat down a few feet away next to Harry.

She managed to snort offhandedly "I don't like him!"

"Right, that's what they all say." I rolled my eyes, and watched as Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat away, and Dumbledore, the Headmaster stood up.

"Here's to a new school year! Now that we've been sorted, Let the feast begin!"

Suddenly, the plates in front of us filled with food. Hermione's eyes were huge.

"All this food, for us?" She asked, looking up and down the table, which held more food.

"Who else would it be for?" Ron asked his mouth already full.

Hermione blushed and started to fill her plate. By the time she was done, I had already started eating. Conversation started along the table, making the feast seem homey and comfortable.

"Harry, is it?" I asked Harry, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, I'm Harry, You're Ami?" He replied, looking me in the eye.

_Okay, so he's not shy._

"Yep, Ami with an I instead of a Y." I said. I don't know why I'm so particular about the spelling of my name, I just am.

"So it's A-M-I? That's cool."

"Yeah, my parents, even though I never met them, obviously were interesting."

"I never met my parents either; they died when I was a baby." Harry sighed.

"So did mine, my adopted family are muggles." I said, now creeped out.

"I live with my muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin."

"Are they nice? Mine are awful. Except Sarah, my 'mother' she just happens to be a squib. So I wasn't totally on my own when I got the letter." I smiled, remembering the family I had left behind by coming to Hogwarts.

"Nice? Well, they let me live at their house, that's about it though." Harry said thoughtfully. "What is your 'family' like?"

I jumped on the invitation to talk, "Well, John, my 'father' is nice, but he's never home. Sarah, my 'mother' is the nicest. She is a squib, and she kind of takes care of me. Camilla, my 'sister' Is one year older than me, and a real brat. She HATES me. And Julius is my 'brother.' He is one year younger than me, and he's kind of quiet at home, but out of the house? He rounds up all of his friends and they mess with me. I was adopted because John and Sarah wanted two daughters, so Camilla could have a playmate. Yeah, we are BEST friends." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Oh, sounds like my cousin, Dudley. His favorite pastime is 'Chase Harry around town'" He laughed.

"Yeah, sounds like it."

Ron looked over at us from his plate, now empty. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Our wonderful families." I replied. "Anyway, I'm Ami. You're Ron, right?"

"Yep. Ron Weasley, youngest of 6 boys."

"What's it like having all those siblings?" I asked.

"Do you have a sister? I thought I saw her on the platform," Harry said.

"It's fun, and yes, that was Ginny, she starts Hogwarts next year."

"What's she like?" Hermione asked, suddenly speaking up.

"She's, well, Smart and Fun, and gets mad easily. I guess."

"She sounds nice." Hermione and I say in unison. I laugh, while Hermione blushes.

"She is." Ron says, looking at us strangely.

Suddenly, the plates of food disappeared and the Headmaster stood up and spoke,

"I wish to remind everyone that the forest is off limits to all students, and the third floor corridor is also off-limits this year. Now everyone off to bed!"

Everyone stood as Percy, the prefect from the train, rounded all of us first years up and started to head up the large marble staircase. "First years, this way!" He called, trying to make sure all of us were following him.

_He's bossier than I thought. _

We walked up the stairs, passing portraits of people moving around, looking at the new students.

Eventually, we reached a large portrait of a lady, who said "Password?"

"Caput Draconis" Percy said confidently.

We watched as the portrait swung open, revealing a large red and gold common room.

"Girl's dormitories are up the stair to the right, boys to the left." Percy said, watching us.

I started up the stairs, Hermione following quickly behind.

"I'm so tired." I said walking through the door labeled 'First year girls.'

"I am too." She agreed, walking up to the four-poster bed with her trunk.

I climbed into bed, more tied than anything. I felt myself slip into sleep. My last thought was,

_I am really here….._

_**A/N you like? Review please. Sorry this update took so long, I was really having writer's block. Ugh. It only gets harder from here, too. **_____


	4. Mirrors&Potions

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, would it be called **_**fanfiction**_**?**

It was early morning when I woke, I rubbed my forehead tiredly.

_Ugh, this is so not the right day to be an early bird._

I got up slowly and walked over to the mirror by my bedside. I wanted to make myself pretty for my first day of classes. I started by scrutinizing my face, to see what I had to do.

My face is pretty enough, rounded with my cheekbones jutting out slightly. My skin is pale, with freckles dusting my nose, and thankfully, it's clear of blemishes. My eyes are blue-green, like misty pools of water. My nose and mouth are both small, but my lips are naturally pink in color. My teeth are white and a little crooked. My eyelashes are long and dark, eliminating the need for mascara. My eyebrows are, magically, it seems, sculpted.

My hair is dark, dark red, slightly curly if I don't brush it out, and it flows down to just a few inches below my shoulders. My hair is quite possibly my favorite part of my appearance. Even Camilla was jealous of it.

I run a brush through my hair and get dressed in my school robes. I put some chapstick on, to keep my lips form looking dull. Then, I step back from the mirror and smile. I turn around, to see how the robes fit my tall, lithe figure.

_Perfect_

Hermione yawns, waking just as I'm done getting ready.

"Morning." I say cheerfully, still smiling.

"Ami? Is it late? Did I oversleep?!" She goes from tired to worried halfway through her sentence.

"No, don't worry; I'm just an early bird. You have plenty of time."

She smiles, relieved. I give her the mirror and sit on my bed. I open my trunk and start to fill my bookbag with supplies.

"Quill… ink… parchment… potion ingredients…wand in pocket…" I count off the items aloud as I placed them in my bag.

"We have double Potions with the Slytherins, Charms, and Herbology with the Hufflepuffs today." I reminded her as she got ready.

"Yeah, I know. Ready to go to breakfast???" She asked, her tone higher pitched than it had been last night. I almost laughed as I looked at her again.

"Are you wearing _makeup_?" I asked incredulously.

"Just a little, I'm experimenting." She replied defensively.

"New school, new crush, New looks." I countered, smirking.

"What crush?" She asked, her eyes wide as her voice adopted the higher tone I had heard earlier.

"Hermione, it's painfully obvious that you like him." I rolled my eyes theatrically.

"Like who?" she asked, still playing dumb.

"The redhead, Ron Weasley." I laughed, "Even _I _see it."

Her eyes went from shocked to scared to smirking, "How do you know it's him?" She asked, her tone smooth. "I could like H-"

I cut her off, rolling my eyes, "Because, Ron is the one you couldn't stop looking at last night."

Silence. Hermione's eyes grew wide once more, now afraid. "Don't tell anyone." She whispered, begging.

"I won't, you haven't told anyone about _my_ crush. Besides we are friends, friends don't do things like that."

Her eyes shone with happy tears. She hugged me tightly, smiling.

"Yeah, Yeah. You're welcome. Now wipe that goop off you face and let's go to breakfast."

**~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~**

We walked into the great hall, giggling and smiling happily. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat.

Harry and Ron were already there, eating toast and talking. I nervously glanced at Fred, who was farther down the table, laughing with George.

"Just ignore him, pretend he's not there." Hermione said, swallowing her bite of food.

"Okay." I whispered, turning my head back to my plate. A strange, aching was left in the pit of my stomach, and I no longer felt hungry.  
Hermione continued to glance occasionally at Ron, until we were done eating.

"Let's go, Potions starts in 10 minutes." I said, gathering my book bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

Hermione and I made our way down to the dungeons, entering a smoky room, with dim lighting. "This is the potions classroom?" I asked, shocked.

"I guess so." She said, sitting down at a table and getting her things ready.

I followed her example, and sat beside her.

We watched as our fellow first years walk in and sit down at the tables around us. Everyone sat and whispered as we waited for the professor to enter the room.

Suddenly, a man in a large black cloak with long black hair walked in, standing at the front of the room and surveying us with his cold, black eyes. I shivered as his eyes seemed to linger on me, going from amaze to disgust.

He started speaking immediately, speaking about the classes' reason for being taught. I kind of zoned out, twirling my quill in my fingers while watching him, pretending to listen. Hermione's hand suddenly shot up in the air and I was startled out of my daze.

"What the?" I whispered, shocked.

"He asked a question." Hermione replied, eyes locked on the professor's desperately trying to show that she knew whatever answer he was looking for.

"No one? How disappointing." He said, seeming to skip right over Hermione's outstretched hand.

_Oh really? Are you trying to make me mad? _

My mouth dropped open in shock as he repeated the rude act _again_ when he asked two more questions, and ignored Hermione.

Harry, who it seemed the questions were aimed at, spoke up then,

"Excuse me, Professor, I think Hermione knows the answer."

_Score one for Harry._

"That will be 10 points off Gryffindor for cheek, Potter."

_What!?!? Are you kidding me? _

Every Gryffindor moaned in reproach, as a Slytherin student turned around in his chair to smile smugly at Harry.

_Do you want me to knock that grin off your face, what are you smiling at, Freak?_

"Malfoy, can you tell me what a bezoar is?"

The Slytherin turned around, and in a voice covered with pride, said,

"A stone taken from the stomach of a goat, Professor."

"Excellent, 10 points to Slytherin,"

_You told us what a bezoar was five seconds ago! You-_

Ron interrupted my thoughts, looking over at Hermione and me and mouthing-

'He's a git.'

'Who? The boy or the man?' I mouthed back, feeling anger threaten to boil over.

'Both' Harry and Ron mouthed in unison, almost laughing.

The rest of the Potions lesson passed the same, the Professor acting just as biased. We had been assigned to brew a boil cure potion, which immediately showed how tricky it was, when Neville incorrectly added porcupine quills, making the potion spew green smoke. Neville then tipped his cauldron over, making him sprout ugly red boils where the potion spilled on him.

Hermione and I finished son after Neville's release to the Hospital wing. We sat and whispered quietly until the professor allowed us to leave at the end of class.

"On to Charms." I said weakly, a fake smile on my face.

_Let's hope it's better than Potions._

**A/N: Thanks for reading, review if you wish. This is a chapter that took me a while to write, and I know that it skips around a lot. Sorry. I want to explain one thing, in my mind, Hermione immediately has a crush on Ron in the first year. Please don't yell at me, that's just how I see it. ****Oh, another thing, Snape sees Ami as a miniature Lily, so that explains his reaction to her. His disgust is from her having her Father's eyes.**** Thanks for reading!!!**


	5. Sorry!

Sorry guys, I'm _really_ not liking this story, it's just not….right, it's not how I imagined it. Maybe it's me, maybe it's just the whole first-year setting thing. I don't know. I'm probably not going to finish this, I'd like to, but I just….can't.

Instead, I'm going to write her 7th year and on, this I have almost completely written and I love it, I don't know why. I'll have one story for the 7th year up to one point. And then two more on her future, (one alternate, my version, the other how her life plays out in J.K's ideas.) Anyways, thanks for reading, and _please_ check out the new stories, I have a feeling you will like them a whole lot better than this one.


End file.
